User blog:LeMansRacer/The R34 GT-R Dispute of 2013!
As many users have noticed, the inclusion of a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 model into Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) has caused quite a dispute between myself and the rest of the world. The role of the rest of the world is being fielded by CMAN and some anon on the talk page of the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec II. When the pack was announced CMAN created a new article under the impression of it being a V-Spec II model. This model was released in October of the year 2000 with similar alterations as seen on the 1999 V-Spec model alongside a few extras. Quite frankly, I never check his work -- why would I? It's always right. I did, however, check this for two reasons: # The V-Spec II model has not appeared in any other Need for Speed title. # The R34 GT-R in the Need for Speed Heroes Pack looks fairly customised. I did what I always do to research cars - I started with googling through car owner forums of the car in question, then I went through some of my prefered car encyclopedia sites and finally went looking through brochures. CMAN was 100% correct as all the main aspects of the V-Spec II were on the vehicle except for a alterations to fit the Underground theme. Namely the hood, spoiler and exhaust. The Dispute One of those key alterations made it into the 2000 R34 GT-R model; the clear front indicators. These clear front indicators can be seen on various R34 GT-R's throughout the Need for Speed series. CMAN changed the article to the standard R34 GT-R after being given enough cause by an anon. I've always denounced the action and changed it back to a V-Spec II a few days ago. The dispute is that because it has clear front indicators, it must be a 2000 R34 GT-R and not a 2000 R34 GT-R V-Spec II. This continues further with the uneasy situation of a standard R34 GT-R first appearing just shy of 14 years since its addition to the Need for Speed series with the PlayStation 1 release of Need for Speed: High Stakes. (This part has an awesome twist at the end!) Need for Speed Homepage Inaccuracies A few inaccuracies with the Need for Speed Homepage didn't help proceedings. #The R34 is listed as a 1999 model even though it has the clear front indicators introduced in 2000. #The R34 is listed as having a 3.0L engine. No factory R34 model has been fitted with a 3 litre engine. #Most Wanted (2012) has several vehicles featured with altered or incorrect names including the Ariel Atom, Aston Martin DB5, Audi RS3, Maserati GT MC and Porsche 911 GT2 RS. #Criterion is fond of putting unique car models into their Need for Speed games. Research As the dispute raged on, it became clear that more research is needed... for all R34 GT-R articles. *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-spec *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec II *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Nismo Z-tune I've found a few key aspects for each of the different R34 GT-R's in the regular V-Spec article. Most of them are in fact regular R34 GT-R vehicles because of either the orange or clear front indicators and lack of a centre front diffuser. 'R34 GT-R (1999)' Standard GT-R with no front diffuser and orange front indicators *Need for Speed: High Stakes - Listed as R34 GT-R Special. *Need for Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed: ProStreet *Need for Speed: Nitro *Need for Speed: World 'R34 GT-R V-Spec (1999)' Addition of front diffuser, brake air ducts, rear carbon diffuser and orange front indicators *Need for Speed: High Stakes - Listed as V-Spec in menu and shows orange indicators. *Need for Speed: Shift - Not listed as V-Spec in menu but has V-Spec badging. *Shift 2: Unleashed - Not listed as V-Spec in menu but has V-Spec badging. 'R34 GT-R (2000)' Standard GT-R with no front diffuser and white front indicators *Need for Speed: Underground *Need for Speed: Underground 2 *Need for Speed: Underground Rivals 'R34 GT-R V-Spec II (2000)' 1999 V-Spec additions as well as clear front indicators *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) 'R34 Nismo Z-Tune (2005)' *Need for Speed: World - Only appeared in a single game. Listed performance might need greater investigation. Differences? The fourth page from the end of this pdf document shows a comparison between a 2000 R34 GT-R and a 2000 R34 GT-R V-Spec II. What's the difference? The standard 2000 R34 GT-R doesn't have the front diffuser found on the V-Spec II model. That same diffuser can be found on the vehicle featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Results What do you think about this dispute? Add a comment below if you disagree with these findings, feel that more research is needed or have some of your own information to add. Category:Blog posts